Cake
by sweet blossom89
Summary: Baking a Cake for your best friend? Good idea. Ned and Moze baking a cake? Together? Not a very good idea. [Noze]


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's declassified.**_

_**I was bored, so I came up with this idea for a one-shot. I Hope you guys like it! But please, please review, your comments mean the world to me and help me grow as a writer. **_

**

* * *

**"**Come on Moze, It can't be **_**that**_** difficult!"** Seventeen-year-old Ned Bigby exclaimed as he watched Moze carefully try to prepare a cake for their best friend's birthday, Cookie. He sat on a stool next to her on her kitchen's island, part of him wishing he hadn't come up with the idea to bake Cookie a double-layer chocolate-vanilla cake. 

Jennifer Moseley just glared at him slightly as she slowly, very slowly, placed the mixer into the cake mix. "You do it, then." She argued. She turned the mixer on carefully trying not to spill any of the contents of the bowl on the counter-top, as Ned lazily flipped through the cookbook she was using to make the cake.

"Uhhhh...no, thanks," he responded eyeing her. He blushed as Moze caught his stare and gave him a questioning glance.

"It was your idea, after all," Moze told him, ignoring his gaze. _She must be imagining things_. "And if you think that I'm so slow..."

"Yeah, but, you know, you're a girl. You _should_ be better at this," he responded without thinking, as his stomach grumbled at the picture of a delicious looking cake in the cookbook.

"Excuse me, what are you trying to tell me?" Moze asked jokingly as she took the book from him and read the recipe once more.

"Nothing, nothing, just that you are a great baker," Ned responded nervously as she continued to eye him. "_And great at everything else too..." _he thought. "And yes, it was my idea. But Cookie is your friend too, isn't he?" He responded trying to justify his lack of help. "Besides don't you remember what happened the last time _I_ tried to bake a cake?"

She burst into laughter as he rolled his eyes and blushed again, avoiding her gaze. Moze recalled the incident about a year ago, when he had suggested, once again, that they took cooking as an elective for high school. The story of how the three of them had been kicked out of the Cooking room due to Ned's mistake was epical. Not even today were they allowed twelve feet near the room because of the explosion Ned had caused while trying to bake a cake.

"Yeah, the teacher won't even look at us now," she responded giggling at the memory. "She's still afraid we will make her oven explode."

"Hey, it isn't entirely my fault that I confused the baking powder and the baking soda," he argued.

Moze raised and eyebrow at him as she cracked some eggs in a separate bowl. "Yeah, those are pretty confusing." She laughed. "What I don't get is how you mixed up the salt and the sugar, and the oil with the vinegar."

Ned just laughed. "I guess I'm a little clueless sometimes. And not everybody can be as good as you in everything," he added as an afterthought.

It was her time to blush at his compliment. "Sometimes?" she asked him sarcastically as she added the powdered cocoa. "I guess that wouldn't explain how you got stuck in the girls' bathroom five times then." She avoided his eyes again as she pretended to read the recipe again. "_Thank God you're clueless," _she thought to herself, "_or otherwise you would have figured out what I feel for you." _

Ned stuck his tongue out at her. He had noticed that Moze had blushed, but he had told himself bashfully that he should stop thinking _certain _things about his female best friend. There was no chance she felt the same way about him. "Can I have the mixing blades when you're done?" he asked, choosing to ignore her last comment.

"You are such a boy." She responded smirking. Distractedly Moze turned the mixer on again, without noticing that the blades were not fully immersed in the mix. Unfortunately for Ned, he had just reached over to grab the book once more, and thus was splattered from the neck up with the sticky chocolate mix.

Moze's jaw dropped, as she tried to apologize, but Ned could see that she was trying her hardest to hold down her laughter. He sighed and decided to make it easy for her: "Why don't you go on ahead and laugh?" he told her, trying to wipe away the gooey substance from his face. "We both know you want to."

"Oh, of course I don't ..." But Moze was unable to finish the sentence as she finally cracked up and burst into laughter. "Here, let me help you get clean," she turned her back on him as she reached into the cupboard above the stove for some paper towels.

"Oh, I know how you can help me," she heard him respond as she continued to giggle softly.

She turned to him to ask what she could do, but before she could open her mouth she was hit with a spoonful of the vanilla mix. He laughed in a conspiring manner at her surprised face.

"Oh you did _not_ just do that!" she said, trying to wipe the mix from her own face as she approached him, grabbing a spoon of her own. But the only response she got was another smack of cake mix on the face. Ned was looking mischievously back at her.

"_You_ hit me first," he justified.

"Yeah, but at _least_ it was accidental." She responded with a glint in her eye as she reached for the bowl that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen's island. Ned knew that she meant business, so he started backing away from her, towards the back door. But before he could break into a run, Moze had aimed a well placed spoonful, earning him a face-full of chocolate on the face.

"Game's on," was his response as he tried to hit her again, but missed as she ducked. Ned ran outside, not caring for the moment that they had just created a great mess in her kitchen.

Moze ran after him, holding the chocolate mix bowl in her arms, trying to aim so that she could hit him again. As Ned looked around for a hiding place she was able to hit him and immediately ran in the opposite direction—toward his house—because she knew that Ned was hot on her trail.

_Splat! _Ned hit her head on and ran away laughing hysterically. "Oh no, you don't!" she said. "You can run away but not hide!"

Ned looked at her, her brown hair flying in the wind, having the time of her life, even if she was covered with cake mix. He had never heard a more beautiful thing than the sound of Moze's laughter.

Focused on keeping his gaze on Moze who was pursuing him, Ned didn't see the garden hose lying on the ground until it was too late. His feet got tangled in it and he promptly fell facing upwards, making the bowl fly into the air and into Moze's direction.

Her eyes widened as she ducked the flying bowl, but this caused her to trip with Ned's feet and fall on top of him, her bowl lying forgotten somewhere.

They continued to laugh happily and wrestle on the ground as Ned tried to tickle her sides. Moze rubbed her nose with his, as if to challenge him to continue tickling her. It was then when they noticed just how close they were. Both her legs were between his and her hands were pressed against his chest as if preventing herself from crushing him. Slowly, their laughter died away, as daze set in and made the situation a bit awkward.

Moze avoided looking into his bottomless blue eyes, less she wanted to do something that she would regret later. But she was astounded when she felt him put his hand against her cheek softly, and try to wipe away the remnants of the mix on her face. Ned laughed softly as he noticed that the only thing he had really accomplished was spreading chocolate on Moze's face as well.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked sarcastically as goosebumps traveled up her arms.

"No," he responded seriously, still keeping his hand on her cheek. He wanted to kiss her, he realized as he looked at her pink lips.

She giggled at his sudden change of mood as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear. She started to get up, using her hands to push herself up from his chest, but he placed an arm around her waist, keeping her where she was. She blushed, and looked into his blue eyes. _She had to be dreaming this. _

"What's wrong?" she asked softly into his ear as Ned's embrace tightened.

"Nothing. Everything is where it should be." It was now or never. He sure hoped he knew what he was doing. Slowly, but surely, he leaned up, intent on placing his lips over Moze's, but paused on the last second, wondering if he was doing the correct thing. However, he was surprised when Moze leaned down and closed the space between them, kissing him softly.

Ned responded immediately, closing his eyes, but pulled away after a few moments. He gazed into her eyes, as if trying to read them, and promptly joined their lips in a more passionate kiss. Without breaking apart, he lifted her slightly and rolled them so that he was now on top, and continued to kiss her.

Moze felt as if she was flying. She suppressed the urge to moan as Ned continued to caress her lips with his, and couldn't believe that this was actually happening. They continued to kiss for what seemed hours. Ned turned them around once more, so they were facing up to the skies. He held her closer and nuzzled her neck.

"What just happened?" she asked contently.

"We kissed," he responded, as if he still couldn't believe that he had the guts to do it.

"Yeah, but that wasn't an ordinary kiss..."

"No, it was amazing. You are amazing."

"You really think that Ned?" She asked slightly raising herself above Ned. "This isn't just a one time thing?" she asked not daring to believe his words.

"Of course it wasn't," Ned told her as he stroked Moze's cheek softly. He gripped her shoulders lightly, and forced her to see into his eyes, to prove that he was being truthful. "I love you, Jennifer Moseley. I always have. And I want to be with you always."

She kissed him softly again with joy. "I love you too, Ned Bigby."

"Isn't it amazing?" she said after a while.

"What?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Me. You. Together, you know. We are together now, right?" she asked unsure.

He chuckled. "On one condition,"

"What?"

"Let's bake cakes more often."

And the only response he got was a soft peck on the lips.


End file.
